Tiếng dương cầm trong mưa
by yumiko-nightstar
Summary: Tiếng dương cầm vang lên trong đêm mưa hôm ấy. Songfic : Sayonara no natsu Kiss the rain Warning: OOC Mukuro, death character


Tiếng dương cầm bất chợt vang lên trong đêm.

Nhưng sao lại quen thuộc như vậy !

Mukuro bước theo tiếng đàn.

Đi đi mãi… đi mãi mãi

Để rồi đến căn phòng ấy

Là em sao!

Nhưng căn phòng ấy trống không

Lạnh lẽo

Anh khẽ cười vì sự ngốc nghếch của mình

Căn phòng này

Anh từng đến không biết bao nhiêu lần

Chỉ để gặp cậu

* * *

Mưa rồi sao?

Đứng trong phòng nhạc, một người thanh niên tóc nâu thầm nghĩ.

Cậu bước đến cây đàn dương cầm đặt ở góc phòng.

Ngồi xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên phím đàn

Tiếng đàn vang lên.

Tiếng dương cầm một ai đó đang dạo khúc

giai điệu du dương tựa như biển xanh rì rào

Liệu những người đến rồi lại rời đi trong chiều muộn

có mang đi mất những giấc mơ nhuốm màu của mùa hè không?

Tình yêu như một quyển nhật ký

từng trang từng trang là lời thần chú của cuộc đời em

Tình yêu như chiếc thuyền nhỏ

dong buồm vượt biển khơi mênh mang

Liệu khi em nhìn lại nơi trời chiều xa xăm

em sẽ gặp được anh đang ngắm nhìn em chứ

Từng nốt nhạc như hòa vào cơn mưa ở ngoài kia. Bản nhạc ấy nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại mang cảm giác buồn, có cái gì đó tiếc nuối như mang theo cảm xúc của chính cậu. Thời gian cứ như ngưn đọng lại. Cậu chìm đắm vào tiếng đàn mà không nhận ra cánh cửa mở ra, một người thanh niên tóc xanh bước vào, đứng nhìn cậu chơi bản nhạc hòa tấu.. Anh thả hồn theo tiếng đàn…. Không nhận ra bản nhạc đã kết thúc từ lúc nào.

Bản nhạc kết thúc nhưng cậu vẫn chưa thoát ra khỏi nó.

-Tôi không biết là cậu biết chơi đàn piano đó, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Giật mình, thoát ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình, Tsuna quay về phía phát ra giọng nói ấy. Một người thanh niên tóc xanh đứng đấy từ lúc nào cậu không rõ. Là Rokudo Mukuro

-Cái …. Cái này là Gokudera-kun dạy cho tôi-Cậu đỏ mặt- Mà Mukuro này, anh đến từ khi nào?

Tôi tình cờ đi ngang thôi. Tôi thấy cậu chơi đàn ở đây…Kufufu… tôi tự hỏi có nên nhân cơ hội này mà chiếm lấy cơ thể của cậu không nhỉ? Mukuro nở nụ cười thường trực của mình

-Anh đúng là không thay đổi gì cả. Cậu đứng dậy

-Bản nhạc đó ấy hay lắm. Mukuro nhìn đi chỗ khác, thì thầm

Tsuna mỉm cười, bước ra khỏi phòng

-Cảm ơn anh, Mukuro. Nếu anh thích thì mỗi buổi tối, anh cứ đến đây đi

Cậu khẽ thì thầm gì đó với anh. Nhưng lời nói ấy bị gió thổi mất khiến anh không thể nghe cậu nói gì cả. Anh định quay sang định hỏi cậu vừa nói cái gì thì cậu đã đi mất.

Những lúc bên cậu, có lẽ là khoảng thời gian anh hạnh phúc nhất. Cứ tưởng ra những ngày như thế là mãi mãi thì

Mukuro chạy đến. Cậu nằm đó, trong vũng máu.

Anh ôm chặt lấy cậu

Mukuro…em…- cậu thì thầm

-Đừng nói nữa- Anh hoảng sợ, cố níu giữ đi sự sống của cậu. Sự sống đang dần rời bỏ cậu.

-Mukuro, tại sao anh lại khóc- Đôi mắt màu nâu nhìn anh, đặt tay lên khuôn mặt anh  
Anh không trả lời

-Em muốn nói với … với anh điều này…. Em yêu anh, Mukuro

Cậu mỉm cười, nhắm mắt lại.

Nước mắt rơi xuống mặt anh. Mukuro ôm chặt lấy Tsuna, thì thầm

-Tôi cũng yêu em, Tsunayoshi.

Khi ấy, bên ngoài, trời mưa

_Mukuro nè, anh biết không mưa luôn đem đến cho ta điều kì diệu_

Trước đây, em đã từng nói như thế

And every night

I lie awake

Thinking maybe you love me

Like I've always loved you

But how can you love me

Like I loved you when

You can't even look me straight in my eyes

Nhưng giờ đây mọi thứ đã không còn nữa.

Ngày ấy, mưa đã đem em đến với tôi

Nhưng chính mưa lại mang em đi, xóa đi những kỉ niệm về em.

The waters calm and still

My reflection is there

I see you holding me

But then you disappear

All that is left of you

Is a memory

On that only, exists in my dreams

Tôi đã từng giết bao nhiêu người nhưng tôi lại không thể bảo vệ được em

Đứng một mình dưới cơn mưa, anh khẽ thì thầm

Xin lỗi em, Tsuna… Tôi xin lỗi vì đã không thể bảo vệ được em

I don't know what hurts you

But I can feel it too

And it just hurts so much

To know that I can't do a thing

And deep down in my heart

Somehow I just know

That no matter what

I'll always love you

So why am I still here in the rain?

Tiếng dương cầm không còn vang lên nữa.

Fin


End file.
